


cinnamon soul

by Lios_Alfary



Series: shelf for spices and feelings [1]
Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Andragoras is an Asshole, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Minor Obscene Language, Narsus and Daryun Are Married, WTF Arslan Senki 2017, WTF Combat 2017, family values
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: Кофе, корица, карамель. Или: Арслан сбегает из дому, Элам работает баристой, Альфрид спасает людей, а Дариун с Нарсесом - как всегда. Ну, или: эта история о том, как трудно всерьез почувствовать себя одиноким и пропасть без вести, если у тебя есть друзья. // modernAU, coffeeshopAU // Фик написан для команды WTF Arslan Senki 2017 на WTF Kombat 2017.





	

**Author's Note:**

> modernAU, coffeeshopAU, angst with humor, fluff & happy ending, ER, семейные ценности, спойлер к одной из сюжетных веток ранобэ. А ещё Элам матерится (один раз)
> 
> Заданием спецквеста была книга Уильяма Берроуза «Города красной ночи», но автор оказался слишком туп для неё, не оценил и не осилил.

Стрелки на часах подбирались к одиннадцати, Соруш – сменщик Элама – уже пришёл и обосновался за стойкой, а Арслан всё смотрел и смотрел тоскливым взглядом на плакат с витиеватым принтом: «НИЧТО НЕ ИСТИНА, И ВСЁ ДОЗВОЛЕНО». Это было забавной провокацией, потому что владельца кофейни изрядно веселило, что большинство посетителей считали это отсылкой к «Креду Ассассинов».  
  
Но Арслан совершенно точно узнал и другую отсылку, в конце концов, кофейня-магазинчик находилась в студгородке и называлась «Вагдас». И именно он рассказал Эламу о Берроузе и его городах… в общем-то, с этого началось их знакомство. С Арсланом, а книгу Элам так и не прочёл. Несколько раз начинал, плевался и откладывал. Слишком высоким казался градус бреда на этой «вершине бит-культуры».  
  
Но какие бы вершины и глубины не скрывались за пафосным девизом, он точно не стоил того, чтобы на него так пристально смотреть – Элам ещё раз сверился с часами – уже семнадцать минут как.  
  
– Проблемы? – задал он риторический вопрос, пододвинув карамельно-коричный мокко и блюдечко с тыквенным пирогом. Арслан перевёл свой тоскливый взгляд на Элама, моргнул, глянул на чашку, на пирог, затем вновь на Элама и, наконец, уставился в стол.  
  
Элам всерьёз забеспокоился. Ладно, чизкейк сегодня вышел не идеальным, но вот мокко его ещё ни разу не подводил. Мало кто мог устоять перед его карамельным мокко!  
  
– Знаете, моя сестрица утверждает, что сладкое помогает решать даже самые сложные задачи, – он старался говорить небрежно, но волнение всё-таки просочилось легкой дрожью в его голос. – Это не лишено смысла: мозгу необходима глюкоза, а ещё от сладостей в организме вырабатывается серотонин, да и просто прибавляется энергии от углеводов, это же быстрое топливо…  
  
Удивительно, но эта нелепая лекция подействовала. Взгляд Арслана чуть потеплел, уголки губ дрогнули, приподнимаясь в неуверенной улыбке, и обрадованный прогрессом Элам подытожил:  
  
– Так что ешьте пирог, раз ирландского виски в ваш коктейль доливать ещё не положено.  
  
– Я старше тебя, – усмехнулся Арслан и взялся, наконец, за десертную вилку.  
  
– Но всё равно слишком честен, чтобы приходить с поддельным ID.  
  
– … и я сто раз просил обращаться на «ты». Мы уже давно общаемся, и ты мне столько раз помогал, а всё ещё «выкаешь».  
  
– У меня ещё восемь минут рабочего времени, – Элам был непреклонен, – а клиентам «тыкать» не положено.  
  
– Тогда я буду молчать все восемь минут, – Арслан поводил коричной палочкой по горке взбитых сливок, размазывая сироп, потом вновь глянул на Элама своими глубокими и трогательно несчастными небесно-голубыми глазами, и тот сдался. Снял рабочий фартук, сделал себе чашечку эспрессо, подсунул уткнувшемуся в фейсбук сменщику планшет с обработанными заказами и сел за столик напротив уже-не-клиента.  
  
– Так что всё-таки случилось? В последний раз я видел тебя расстроенным после А вместо А+ по фехтованию…  
  
Арслан недоумённо нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, и Элам подсказал:  
  
– Около полугода назад. И ты тогда так не зависал. Что случилось?  
  
– А, – сказал Арслан, всё ещё сосредоточенно разрушая рисунок карамели на сливках. – Случилось… Я расстроил ра… родителей.  
  
Элам от удивления чуть не поперхнулся кофе и уставился на Арслана в упор, рассматривая, будто впервые видел. По его мнению, этот отличник и перфекционист, если и мог кого расстроить, то только своей старательностью и упорством в достижении целей. Вежливый, отзывчивый и ровно дружелюбный со всеми, Арслан был самым приятным из знакомых Эламу ровесников, и верить в то, что он способен на какую-то пакость или глупость совсем не хотелось.  
  
«Хотя… – Элам вспомнил, кто у Арслана родители, и тоже погрустнел. – Наверное, они просто ценят другие качества в людях».  
  
– Ты сделал что-то непоправимое?  
  
– Да. Ляпнул глупость. Не стоило.  
  
– Ещё можно извиниться?  
  
Арслан грустно хохотнул, и Элам понял, что – нет, нельзя.  
  
– Ну, они же родители, – неуверенно проговорил он. – Они простят. Вот Альфрид, например, часто несёт такое, что потом ни на одну голову не натянешь, а Нарсес её прощает всегда. – Он подумал ещё немного и честно добавил:  
  
– И меня тоже. Злится, конечно, недолго, а потом…  
  
– Они не мои родители.  
  
Элам запнулся.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Они не мои родители, – четко выговорил Арслан. – И они сказали, чтобы я убирался из дому. Сам искал себе место для жизни и средства.  
  
– Да они ебанулись, что ли?!  
  
Арслан вздрогнул, Соруш от удивления выронил телефон, и оба ошалело уставились на Элама: до сих пор никто не слышал, как он матерится.  
  
– Тебе же восемнадцати ещё нет! У тебя окончание колледжа, у тебя поступление в университет на носу! В общагу тебя до осени не возьмут, туда же надо загодя подаваться. Работы у тебя нет, денег нет, а они чего хотят, чтобы ты жил на улице? Один?!  
  
Элам вдохнул и выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться.  
  
– Этим людям вообще знакомо понятие социальной ответственности?  
  
– Просто я, как оказалось, им не родной…  
  
– Пффф! Нарс нам тоже не родной, и что? Он всё равно нас любит!  
  
Арслан скупо улыбнулся:  
  
– Завидую.  
  
– Нормальный человек так котёнка на улицу не выгонит, – уверенно заметил от стойки Соруш. – А не то что ребёнка.  
  
– Мне восемнадцать через полгода. И я уже не ребёнок. Слушай, – Арслан замялся, – я тут только что сообразил, когда ты начал орать… Я без денег ушёл. Мне даже этот кофе оплатить нечем.  
  
– Ешь давай! И пей. Я заплачу. Так. Ты ушёл без денег… и без ключей? – Арслан кивнул, и Элам накрыл лицо ладонью. – И, дай угадаю, без телефона?  
  
Арслан виновато вздохнул и принялся сосредоточенно жевать чизкейк.  
  
– И не одна скотина в вашем дворце не додумалась тебя остановить.  
  
– Ну, Дариун – зам начальника службы безопасности – пытался. Но он начал спорить с отцом… в смысле, с Андрагорасом. Ох, – Арслан совсем погрустнел, – я думаю, у него опять будут неприятности. Из-за меня. Уволят ещё со злости… или опять понизят.  
  
– Взрослый мужик, разберётся, – пожал плечами Элам. – Давай решать, что с тобой делать. Я тебе карточку дам… чёрт, – он заглянул в портмоне и скривился, – опять Альфрид подменила на свою, не дождалась зарплаты… Короче, я не знаю, сколько тут, но забирай себе. PayPass, пароль не требует. На автобус она должна была оставить.  
  
– А ты как же? – Арслан попытался протестовать. – Нет, я не могу…  
  
– Можешь! Я её наберу, пусть приезжает и везет меня домой, раз умная такая.  
  
– Спасибо.  
  
– Да не за что, – он достал телефон и вызвал на экран номер сестры. – Аль, слышишь, ты обнаглела вконец! Сколько можно свои расходы на меня перекидывать? Забирай меня теперь с работы, мне не за что ехать.  
  
– Да ладно тебе, там ещё было… – неуверенно протянула Альфрид, – …что-то. Не помню. Ну ок, не истери. Сейчас скажу Нарсу, что ты всё потратил…  
  
– Эй!  
  
– …и приеду. Жди.  
  
– О, а он дома, да? Не занят?  
  
– Дома. Вроде не занят, а что?  
  
Элам не стал отвечать на вопрос, сбросил звонок и быстро набрал опекуна. В голове билась идея, которую надо было срочно реализовать.  
  
– Нарсес? Слушай, у моего друга проблемы … – Элам обернулся, не увидел Арслана на месте и в растерянности закрутил головой по сторонам.  
  
– Только что свалил. Чек забрал, пообещал, что потом вернёт деньги, – подсказал Соруш, заметив его метания.  
  
– Чёрт! – «Но хоть карту взял!»  
  
И пирог всё-таки доел, не ушёл голодным.  
  
– Так что случилось? – терпеливо переспросил Нарсес. – Элам? Что там с твоим другом?  
  
– Проблемы у него, – вздохнул Элам. – И он с ними сбежал. Ночью. Один. Что теперь делать, а?  
  
  
  
Арслан брёл по ночному городу, не разбирая дороги.  
  
Выйдя из «Вагдаса», он дождался ночного автобуса, расплатился картой сестры Элама на турникете и ехал до конечной, привалившись виском к оконному стеклу в усталой полудрёме. Потом шёл вдоль дороги, по берегу реки; район был незнакомым, но сейчас это не слишком волновало. Всё равно идти было некуда, так какая разница – откуда и куда?  
  
Элам был прав: он сглупил, что выскочил из дому вот так, налегке, без телефона, без денег, с одним только студенческим ID из документов. Но все деньги, которые лежали на его картах, принадлежали Андрагорасу, и все его вещи… Арслан и так был должен приёмным родителям за семнадцать лет безбедной жизни.  
  
Больше он не будет их отягощать.  
  
Арслан вспомнил последний разговор с матерью. Тахмина догнала его в коридоре; подвыпившая, она покачивалась на каблуках и криво улыбалась.  
  
– Знаешь, – сказала она, и Арслан повернулся тогда с надеждой, что его остановят, но оказалось, что Тахмина пришла не за тем. – Я пыталась тебя полюбить. Всё это время, говорила себе, что ты невиновен в преступлении моего мужа. Но у меня не получилось. Моя девочка… вот кто стоял у меня перед глазами, когда я пыталась смотреть на тебя. Есть всё-таки высшая справедливость: он так и не получил своё подобие, – она неприятно хохотнула, протянула руку, крепко, до боли, вцепилась в его плечо. – Это ему за меня, да. За все мои страдания.  
  
Арслан поморщился. Плечо ныло от впившихся в кожу ногтей, на глаза наворачивались слёзы от обиды и растерянности.  
  
– Уходи, – сказала тогда Тахмина, глядя в стену над его головой. – Уходи. Беги отсюда. Где угодно – ты будешь счастливее, чем здесь. Ты будешь свободен.  
  
Выныривая из воспоминаний, Арслан поднял воротник рубашки, поежился от речного ветра. Он не знал, куда идти, что делать дальше, и не чувствовал себя счастливым.  
  
На свободе оказалось холодно, одиноко и пронизывающе безнадёжно.  
  
Он дошёл до моста и присел на ступень бетонной опоры, смерил тоскливым взглядом парапет. Интересно, будет ли проще, если он сейчас просто поднимется, спрыгнет и сведёт счёты с жизнью? Арслан усмехнулся: вот уж нет! Тут неглубоко, и он непременно выплывет. И он ещё должен вернуть Эламу долг. И Тахмине. Андрагорас обойдётся, а она… Арслан подумал, что мог бы помочь ей разыскать пропавшую дочь. Было бы неплохо устроиться в полицию, – интересно, смог бы он выучиться и стать детективом? – прочесать данные по тому роддому, где их подменили, и разыскать девушку. Пусть она становится наследницей корпорации, живёт во дворце и радует мать. Арслану все эти богатства не нужны.  
  
Он чихнул. Ну, почти не нужны. Ему надо где-то переночевать, он зря заехал в эту глушь, наверное, лучше было ехать на вокзал, передремать в зале ожидания, а на следующее утро… чёрт, сегодня же пятница! Значит, только в понедельник он сможет поговорить с куратором и объяснить ситуацию. Может, Арслана всё-таки пустят в общежитие? Он ведь отличник… а если Андрагорас откажется дальше платить за его обучение?  
  
Он сел, обнимая колени. Ему нужна работа. Хоть какая-нибудь. Он, правда, мало умеет, но он же готов учиться!  
  
Арслан попытался представить, чем он может заниматься. Элам рассказывал, что его сестра работает в службе спасения и там постоянная текучка в контакт-центре, потому что слишком высокое напряжение. А он бы, пожалуй, мог. У него хорошие оценки по психологии, и он любил помогать людям. А потом оттуда он перейдёт в полицию! Так ведь можно?  
  
Но сразу его, наверное, не возьмут, точно надо будет сперва выучиться на их курсах, может быть, поволонтерить некоторое время. И, кажется, там нужно быть совершеннолетним. А деньги ему бы не помешали уже сейчас…  
  
– Эй, пацан! – окликнули его из темноты. – Ты Арслан, да?  
  
Он вздрогнул и соскочил на землю, нащупал какой-то камень под рукой. Дариун учил его самозащите, правда, они тогда представить не могли, что Арслан останется без охраны и навыки хоть когда-нибудь пригодятся.  
  
– Тш, не кипешуй. Ты Арслан, наследник «Парса»?  
  
– Уже не наследник, – брякнул Арслан, сделав шаг назад и тут же пожалев об этом: твёрдая почва заканчивалась и под ногой чавкнула береговая, болотистая грязь.  
  
– О, ты уже знаешь, да? – с насмешкой спросил его другой голос, и тёмный силуэт в капюшоне выступил из темноты. В руках у выступившего, кажется, была бита, и этот факт Арслану очень не понравился. – Пошли с нами, пацан. За тебя назначена награда.  
  
– Я никуда не поеду, – помотал головой Арслан. Он сам себя загнал в угол – за спиной река, по дороге его наверняка догонят, но добровольно он не собирался сдаваться.  
  
– Слы’, да тресни его уже и забирай, – с недовольством пробурчал кто-то третий. – Серебрёный ждать не будет.  
  
Мужик с битой направился к Арслану, тот подпустил его поближе, будто со страху, но поднырнул под руку, перехватил, дёрнул резко, ударил по голени. Нападавший взвыл, не удержал равновесия, поскользнулся на глине, выронил биту, но вцепился в Арслана, и они вместе покатились по скользкому склону. Когда рухнули в воду – их тут же подхватило течением, но он как-то успел задержать дыхание и боднуть противника по скуле. От неожиданности тот всё-таки разжал пальцы, забился, забарахтался в воде, а Арслан вынырнул на поверхность, отплывая как можно дальше. Не зря он столько времени убил в бассейне!  
  
Мужик, впрочем, тоже вскоре отдышался и устремился к нему, широкими гребками борясь с течением. Арслан сбросил с ног мешающие плыть кроссовки, добрался до берега, уцепился за какое-то травяное корневище, поползшее под руками. Интересно, он сможет убить человека? Притопить, а?  
  
«Ничто не истинно, всё дозволено», – всплыло в памяти, и Арслана передёрнуло. Сейчас ещё спустятся остальные уроды, и всё, считай, он у них в руках. Никаких шансов. Разве что получится ударить этого ногой, а потом быстро уйти на середину реки и дать ей себя унести….  
  
Какая-то машина выхватила фарами кусок дороги, взвизгнула шинами, резко тормозя. «Полиция! – пронеслось в голове у Арслана. – Хоть бы это была полиция, а не подельники!»  
  
– Помогите! – заорал он истошно. – На помощь! – Потом он вспомнил, что это может быть просто случайный человек, а нормальные люди не любят связываться с бандитами, и прокричал вдобавок: – Тону!  
  
– Арслан! – донеслось сверху, и кто-то начал быстро спускаться по склону. Так и не доплыв до берега, нападающий выматерился и погрёб в противоположную сторону. А Арслану совершенно искренне захотелось расплакаться от счастья.  
  
– Да… Дариун! Это я! Я тут!  
  
  
  
Вытащенный на берег, закутанный в колючий, но тёплый плед, Арслан сидел на переднем сидении машины Дариуна и благодарно грел заледеневшие руки о бумажный стаканчик. Кофе они купили на заправке, и на вкус он был пережженной дрянью, никакого сравнения с божественными коктейлями Элама, но Арслану было всё равно.  
  
– Как ты меня нашёл? – спросил Арслан, шмыгая носом. – Куда мы едем? Чёрт, я не хочу домой, я понимаю, что это по-детски, но…  
  
– Всё нормально, не переживайте. Мы едем ко мне домой, – Дариун ободряюще улыбнулся. – Я уже позвонил, предупредил. Вам нужна одежда и тёплый душ.  
  
– К Вахризу? Я как-то тоже не очень… Он, наверное, ужасно разочарован, ты его когда-нибудь так разочаровывал, а? Ой. Слушай. Что случилось, когда я ушёл? У тебя были неприятности? – Арслан встревоженно посмотрел на Дариуна. – Тебя же не уволили?  
  
– Будем считать, что я сам ушёл, – Дариун пожал плечами. – Я, в общем-то, и оставался только из-за вас… Должен же был хоть кто-то за вами присматривать.  
  
Арслан вздохнул.  
  
– Прости. Я правда не хотел, чтобы ты пострадал. Как-то совсем не подумал…  
  
– Да ну бросьте! Я ещё и Кешу позвонил, с этими ублюдками, которые на вас нападали, разберёмся отдельно. А насчёт дома… что вы сказали такого Андрагорасу?  
  
– Ты, – шмыгнул носом Арслан. – Не надо ко мне на «вы», а? Что вы все, как сговорились, вас считаешь друзьями, а вы выкаете…  
  
Дариун утешающе погладил Арслана по влажному затылку и даже не спросил, кто ему ещё «выкает».  
  
– Хорошо. Так что ты сказал, что он так взбесился?  
  
– Ну, – Арслан уставился в ночную темноту, из которой светом фар выхватывало окружную дорогу и редкие машины на встречной. – Наверное, всё-таки надо сказать. Мы поспорили, о новом законодательстве и правах, и я признался. Что я гей.  
  
Второй раз признаваться было даже сложнее, чем тогда в запальчивости, казалось: скажешь, умрёшь на месте от страха. От того, что ещё один дорогой ему человек просто отвернётся…  
  
Но небеса не разверзлись и не поразили его громом. И Дариун поступил совсем наоборот – повернулся и легонько похлопал его по плечу.  
  
– Тогда ясно, – Дариун усмехнулся. – Вот почему он орал, что это всё из-за меня.  
  
– Из-за тебя? – Арслан недоуменно моргнул. – Нет, ты что… Знаешь, я действительно был в тебя немного влюблен, ну… пока не почитал немного и не разобрался, что в этой моей любви нет, на самом деле, сексуального подтекста, только попытка компенсировать нехватку родительского тепла. Ты же мне был как старший брат. Но, – он вскинулся, – я ничего не говорил об этом отцу… то есть, Андрагорасу. Откуда бы он…  
  
– С того, что я тоже когда-то так разочаровывал дядю, – Дариун завёл машину в подземный гараж и припарковал. Обошёл кругом, открыл дверцу, присел:  
  
– Забирайся на закорки. Нечего босыми ногами по бетону ходить.  
  
Арслан послушно вцепился в подставленные спину и плечи, и Дариун легко, словно и не тащил никого на себе, поднялся, закрыл машину и пошёл к лифту.  
  
– Погоди, – Арслан всё ещё не мог понять. – Как это «тоже разочаровывал»? Ты же женат, ну, я видел кольцо на руке, а ребята трепали про какую-то сериканку…  
  
– Нет, я женат не на сериканке. Давно вас стоило познакомить, но я не знал, как ты это воспримешь. Да и дядя взял с меня слово, что я не буду об этом болтать и портить репутацию… В общем. Пару лет назад, когда меня тоже так увольняли, а потом упрашивали вернуться на службу – так вот, я тогда решил, что я никому не обязан настолько, чтобы это мешало мне жить с человеком, которого я люблю.  
  
– Которого… – понимающе протянул Арслан. С плеч осыпалась тяжесть его страхов и становилось легче дышать.  
  
– Которого, – подтвердил Дариун и зазвенел ключами, пытаясь вытащить их из кармана, но дверь в квартиру открылась сама.  
  
– Нашёл его? – выпалил распахнувший её высокий, ростом почти с самого Дариуна, и на зависть красивый блондин. – Ну слава богам, Элам тут уже чуть ли не по потолку бегает… Давайте, заходите. Привет, Арслан, я…  
  
– Здравствуйте, – Арслан слез с чужой спины и смущённо улыбнулся. – А я, кажется, знаю. Вы Нарсес.  
  
– Да? Ну и отлично, что знаешь. Тогда живо в душ, грейся и переодевайся, Элам сейчас что-нибудь подыщет из одежды! И, – опекун друга и супруг друга ткнул в его сторону пером ручки, – не выкай мне, пожалуйста.  
  
  
  
Они сидели на кухне втроем, с Эламом и Альфридой. Теперь пили чай со специями, жевали испечённые Эламом сладкие крекеры и, слегка нервничая, слушали, как в соседней комнате Нарсес пытается поругаться с Дариуном.  
  
Вообще-то, предполагалось, что они не должны слушать, взрослые же даже из кухни ушли, когда Нарсес решил выяснить подробности произошедшего, и они ему, конечно же, не понравились. Эламу тоже не понравились, особенно – рассказ о нападавших на Арслана мудаках, но он запоздало волновался за друга, а Нарсес – за них самих.  
  
– Ты понимаешь, – возмущённо говорил он Дариуну, – что теперь надо думать о безопасности не двух, а трёх тинейджеров?  
  
Альфрид, вытащившая заглушку из розетки, через которую они теперь и подслушивали, выразительно закатила глаза: ей было уже почти девятнадцать.  
  
– Так я и так о трёх думал. И ещё о тебе.  
  
– За нами вроде ещё не гонялись молодчики с битами! Теперь начнут!  
  
– Значит, надо будет подготовиться всерьёз. Достанешь свою беретту из сейфа. И Кешвад обещал наружку.  
  
– А ещё Андрагорас. Он нас и так ненавидит, а теперь получит повод затаскать по судам. За похищение наследника.  
  
– Пусть только попробует. Я посмотрю, где он найдёт юристов, способных тебя переиграть. Ты можешь своего ушлого дружка-журналиста подключить.  
  
– Да, я уже подумал, что Гив может нам очень помочь… эй, нет! Не скалься так! Я ещё не согласился! Я тебе говорю, что не собирался заводить третьего ребёнка…  
  
– Ну не всё же тебе их в дом тащить. Будем считать, что этот – мой.  
  
– Его тоже надо кормить, одевать, учить, а ты вылетел с работы.  
  
– Новую найду. И у нас же было в запасе.  
  
– Ага. На отдых. От всей этой чехарды, из-за которой тебе никак не давали отпуск… Дариун!  
  
– Зато – не скучно.  
  
– Ой, да. Не скучно... чтоб тебя! – последнее Нарсес простонал почти мученически, и довольная Альфрид сунула заглушку обратно в розетку.  
  
– Ну всё, выдыхайте, – ухмыльнулась она, глядя на напряжённых Элама с Арсланом. – Всё будет окей. Сейчас они переспят… – она специально сделала выразительную паузу, чтобы полюбоваться на разом покрасневших друзей, и с усмешкой закончила: – … с этой мыслью, и решат все проблемы. Они умеют.  
  
– Все не решат, – Элам качнул головой. Он уже прикидывал, сможет ли сопровождать Арслана на пути в колледж. И что нужно будет взять с собой, кроме ножа и баллончика с газом.  
  
– Ну, большую часть. Не переживайте, – она закинула им руки на плечи и обняла, обоих сразу , – братишки!  
  
– А как всё-таки Дариун меня нашёл? – негромко спросил Арслан. – Никак не могу понять. Я бы и сам себя не нашёл, а он – да…  
  
– А! – Альфрид просияла. – Всё просто. Оказывается, Нарсес отслеживает наши расходы по картам. Так что он глянул, когда ты расплачивался и какой автобус как раз проходил мимо остановки. Ну, а потом Дар на конечной спросил у водителя, где ты вышел и в каком направлении пошёл. Всё просто!  
  
– Он, между прочим, только твою карточку отслеживает, – буркнул Элам. – После того раза, как ты рванула на концерт без спроса.  
  
– Ну, значит, смотри, как всё замечательно устроилось! Я всех спасла!  
  
– Ты?! – возмущённо выдохнул Элам, но Арслан внезапно расхохотался, и смеялся так долго, и слегка нервно, что Элам поспешил налить и предложить ему стакан холодной воды.  
  
– Нет, – замотал головой Арслан. – То есть – спасибо, но всё в порядке, правда. Просто я подумал: я так старался потеряться – а всё зря.  
  
– Это плохо разве? – удивилась Альфрид.  
  
– Тебе у нас не нравится? – встревожился Элам.  
  
– Нет. Наоборот. Очень нравится. Так… – Арслан задумался на мгновение. – Свободно.  
  
– Свобода – понятие относительное, – сообщил появившийся в кухне, слегка встрёпанный Нарсес. – В этом доме тоже есть правила.  
  
Он налил себе воды и опёрся на край стола, покачивая стакан в руке.  
  
– Приходить домой до двенадцати или предупреждать заранее. Питаться вредной едой не чаще раза в неделю. Всегда делать домашку. На необязательные расходы зарабатывать самим. Не собачиться по пустякам. Что я ещё забыл?  
  
– Помогать друг другу? – предположил Арслан. Нарсес хмыкнул:  
  
– Точно! – А Альфрид подлезла ему под руку и обняла за талию:  
  
– Нарси, так что? Мы оставим Арслана у себя? – она ухмыльнулась. – Элам очень просит!  
  
Элам хотел было возмутиться, но потом поймал насмешливо-тёплый взгляд Дариуна, стоящего в дверях, и кивнул, подтверждая:  
  
– Да. Пожалуйста?  
  
– Что с вами сделаешь, – буркнул Нарсес, почёсывая затылок жмурящейся от удовольствия Альфрид. – Допивайте уже чай и всем спать!


End file.
